90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
It's High Time
It's High Time is the 16th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis TEDDY THINKS HIS FRIENDS ARE ACTING DIFFERENTLY AROUND HIM – Back to her old tricks, Emily (guest star Abbie Cobb, "Jonas") messes with Annie's (Shenae Grimes) internship at the playhouse -- and with Annie's boyfriend. Silver (Jessica Stroup) convinces Navid (Michael Steger) to sign the release for Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) reality show to help distract her and throw her off the track. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) bottles up her feeling for Max (guest star Josh Zuckerman, "Desperate Housewives"). After watching footage from her birthday party, Adrianna makes a stunning realization. Ivy (Gillian Zinser) meets a new guy, Raj (guest star Manish Dayal) and they strike up a friendship. Meanwhile, Dixon (Tristan Wilds), Navid, and Liam (Matt Lanter) take Teddy out on the town. Recap Max and Naomi are in labs. He compliments her, and she thanks him. They start kissing - Naomi is dreaming. Or maybe having a nightmare.Liam wants James Dean to play him in his life story. Even if he is dead. He and Dixon are shooting pool. Dixon wants Denzel Washington to play him. He may be like 50 years old, but at least he's still alive! Dixon tells Liam he sucks at this game, and Liam returns the favor. Dixon sucks at pool. They rough house, which interrupts Navid's work. He has to cover a sick man, and he wants the boys to help him. The gig includes womens volleyball, and those smokin-hot girls from the Palisades.Teddy comes through, and they go silent. Naomi apologizes for being late to her guidance counseling meeting. She wanted to talk to her about CU. She's been wait-listed. Naomi is confused, because she's made so much effort. Emily sees Liam and fakes running into him so she can connect. She acts all reticent so she can tell him things aren't good with Annie. She tells him Annie hates her, but he doesn't buy it until Emily says Annie called her the B word. She plays the pity card in a major fashion. He touches her shoulder and she pulls away. If Annie saw that, she'd accuse her of hitting on him. In fact, they probably shouldn't talk to each other at all. He laughs it off as Emily walks away.Dixon calls Ivy over to scope out his sushi. Mystery sushi will kill him. He needs to leave it alone. She asks him out, and he clarifies as friends? She thinks more than friends, but he says no. Not after what happened with her and Oscar. She understands. She's not hungry anymore, either. Silver joins Ade at lunch. She's waiting for her reality show call. Her phone rings, it's Giles. He's going to take a pass unless she gets Navid to sign the release. After the call, Ade blames Navid for everything. There is something Silver can do for her. She wants her to try to find out who the mystery earring belongs to. Annie and Liam walk down the hall, wrapped around each other. She can't believe they are graduating in a matter of months. She's getting nostalgic for high school, and they're not even done yet. He tells her he applied at Drexel, in PA. If she gets in at Carnegie Mellon, then they'll be near each other. She goes on about missing the part, and Liam tells her to just move on. He defends Emily. Annie doesn't want him talking to Emily. She doesn't trust her. When she orders him to stay away from Emily, Liam tells her she needs to chill out before walking away.Silver arrives to talk to Navid about Ade. She tells him about the earring. It's made by a local designer who only sells in two stores, and Ade knows them to be Silver's favorite stores. Navid says Ade is like a baby. They just need to hand her something new and shiny to distract her. Silver thinks that's a good point. Therefore, Navid should sign off on the release for the footage of him breaking up with Ade by telling her he has been cheating on her. Naomi and Max are in class. She can't find something in her computer. He goes to help her, and she jerks back. She tells him she was wait-listed, and she's very sad. He says something to her in Latin, and it means a winner never gives up. She's not a quitter. She still has time to impress CU. They want more than just good grades. There's a lot she could do to stand out from the crowd. She thanks him.Annie joins Silver, Naomi and Ade in the parking lot. She feels like it's been forever since they spent any time together. She wants to vent about Emily, but they defend her. After all, Emily did tell them at the spa that Annie trash talked them behind their backs. She tells them she never said that, and goes to confront Emily. Emily repeats it, and Annie untwists it and says what she really said. Emily says that's totally possible; it's just not the way she remembers hearing it. Annie calls her on it, and Emily turns on the waterworks again. Ade reacts to Emily's tears, and the girls walk away, leaving Annie standing there in disbelief. Ivy watches cartoons. Her mom comes home and finds her high. She's honest about it. Getting high helps with her stress. Laurel tries to talk to her about it. Ivy doesn't want to talk to her, so Laurel recommends therapy. Ivy doesn't get it. Laurel smokes pot, where does she think Ivy got it? Laurel doesn't use pot to self-medicate. Ivy calls her a hypocrite. Laurel says to call her what she wants, but she's not smoking anymore.Silver asks Teddy why he's eating lunch in the courtyard. He tells her things are a little weird and fills her in on him walking into the girls' volleyball conversation. Naomi is going to create a "hot guy" calendar, featuring West Bev's finest. The proceeds will go to charity, and be a fine feather in Naomi's cap. She's going to kill two birds with one stone, building her resume while finding her new guy. Silver sees Navid, Dixon and Liam arrive, and goes to have words with them about Teddy. He just came out of the closet, they shouldn't be blowing him off. Annie delivers coffee, and Emily claims her order is wrong. She wants it exchanged, and Annie finally comes undone, telling Emily to get her own damn coffee.Navid signs the release for Ade. He says he just wants her to be happy, and she thinks it's a little late for that.Ivy sees a therapist. He writes her a prescription for medicinal marijuana.Katherine has words with Annie about her treatment of Emily. She thinks Annie trashed Emily's dressing room. Kathleen doesn't believe her, and fires Annie. Dixon invites Teddy to join them tonight. Hang out. He says sure.Ivy goes shopping at the shop around the corner from the clinic. A guy approaches her. The cookies suck. Once she walks away, he buys the cookies himself. She accuses him of stealing the cookies, but he says he outwitted her.Emily is eating lunch with the girls when Annie physically attacks her. A teacher peels her off her. Liam watches, stunned. Ivy finds the cookie thief outside. She calls him a stalker. He apologizes, and she refuses to accept it. His name is Raj. They go see something, on foot. Driving is not a good idea, in their condition. They take the subway. Ivy can't shut up. She requests clarification, in fear that she's yelling. Naomi's calendar is being shot by Silver. Mr. July spilled his body oil all over Naomi's laptop, and now it's going to be fried. This can't be happening, all the pictures are on there! Nobody knows anything about computers.Ivy and Raj continue walking. She doesn't know where she's going and she's starting to feel paranoid. He introduces himself and says he's a freshman at UCLA and he's an okay guy. The guys bring Teddy to a place called Mandate. Navid says it's cool, but everybody is uncomfortable, including Teddy. They try to know about being gay for Teddy, but it's just all wrong. A guy asks Liam for a drink, and he heads out. Dixon says Liam is a recovering alcoholic.Raj takes Ivy to be laying at the end of a runway when a jet takes off. They both yell, and Ivy says it was amazing. Teddy finds Liam outside. Liam feels bad, but Teddy says he wasn't comfortable in there either. They talk about what it was like for Teddy to be in the closet. Liam feels like he knew Teddy before but now he doesn't. They look in the window and see Dixon and Navid dancing. Liam says he's not going to act like them. He also tells Teddy he'll figure it all out. They go grab a burger and leave the other two inside, dancing. Max comes to fix Naomi's computer. Her computer really is fried, but he uses his laptop to rescue her pictures. He installed a program last time he was there, because he couldn't believe she didn't have a backup system in place, as it's like walking around with no underwear. Naomi asks what's wrong about that. She can bring his laptop to chemistry class tomorrow to return it. Max wishes Naomi good luck with the photoshoot. She runs after Max and tells him she can't stop thinking about him, then kisses him. Max apologizes and says she's not this type. Deb has words with Annie. She can't believe she's suspended. Annie tries to explain about Emily, but as usual, nobody is listening. Annie is defeated and doesn't tell Deb the truth about her. Liam gets home and discovers he has company. Emily. She couldn't bear to go home and face Annie. She was hoping she could spend the night, and she is dressed only in a loose shirt. Liam looks stunned. Ade's pilot is going to the studios. Sort of like the Hills meets the Kardashians, meets something sexier and crazier. She included her birthday party tape, and as she watches the credits, she sees Silver wearing the earrings that belong to the woman Navid is cheating with. She asks them to zoom in on Silver's image. Ade is shocked. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton Quotes :Teddy – "Glad I came out and all but now I have no friends" :Navid – "Ade is like a baby...needs something shiny and new to distract her" :Max – That's like walking around with no underwear :Naomi – What's wrong with that? Trivia Opening Tagline: Liam *First appearance of Raj Kher *Navid actually signs the release for Ade, because Silver wants him to, so Ade won't find out he cheated with Silver. *Liam and Teddy have a heart-to-heart about their friendship. *Ade discovers that Silver is the owner of the earring. *Annie gets suspended for 3 days *The closing credits of this episode included the message: In Memory of Padma L. Atluri August 6, 1971 – January 9, 2011. Padma Atluri, a writer for the show, died of leiomyosarcoma, a rare form of cancer Music *"Be Brave" by The Strange Boys *"E.T." by Katy Perry *"Hello" by Martin Solveig & Dragonette *"I'm Not Ready To Go" by Edison Gower *"I'm The Man Who Loves You" by Wilco *"Let's Go Tripping" by Dick Dale & His Del-Tones *"Take Over Control" by Afrojack ft. Eva Simons *"The Sound" by System 22 *"What's In It For" by Avi Buffalo *"Who's That Chick" by David Guetta ft. Rihanna Photos HighTime Silver.jpg High Time.jpg High Time 5.jpg High Time 1.jpg HighTime Naomi.jpg High Time 3.jpg 316.jpeg Category:90210 Season 3 Category:90210 Episodes